


We Provide Leverage

by midnightviolet



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: John B works alongside thieves he never thought he’d see again. Leverage AU
Kudos: 3





	We Provide Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Puzzle Pieces by Sibley and We Provide... by Writerdragonfly.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

“I’m not a thief.” John B states.

“Thieves I’ve got. What I need is for someone to keep an eye on them. And your father was an honest man, I’m going to assume you are too.”

John B hadn’t always been, but once his dad had gotten a well paying job, John B tried to turn his life around.

He mulls over the mans offer.

He looks up at him. “Who do you have?”

The man smirks as he puts a number of files down in front of him.

John B starts looking through them.

His eyes widen. “JJ? You’ve got JJ?”

“Ah, who hasn’t heard of him. Is there a better thief?”

“No, but JJ’s...” He started to say before stopping. John B had grown up near JJ and had briefly had classes with him when he was a kid before his dad got a job with the company and they moved away. Before the company neglected his father and he died.

If JJ was anything like he was back then...

He continues flipping through the files.

“Pope? Kiara?” John B questions.

“Friends of yours?”

“What?” John B looks up at the man abruptly. He shook his head. “No.”

John B didn’t think this guy needed to know he knew the people in the files years ago, having went to school with them.

John B looks at the man and nods. “Okay. I’m in”

-

John B’s grateful they don’t seem to be recognize him. They can catch up after the mission.

“Okay. Comms check.” He says.

“Is this equipment from the 80’s?” Pope asks with disdain.

“Last time I used this rig... Paris.” JJ states.

“Okay. We’re gonna go on my count.”

Kiara rolls her eyes. “We know what we’re doing.”

“On my count. 5...”

“Aw, he doesn’t want to be our pal.” Pope says.

“4...”

Suddenly there’s a yell of enthusiasm.

“JJ’s gone.” Kiara states.

“Damn it.” John B says.

The mission’s successful. They get what the guy asked them to get and they get paid. John B was going to say something but as soon as the mission’s done they go their separate ways. Until John B’s waking up to a call from the guy accusing John B and the thieves of stealing from him.

Now John B’s meeting up with the people he never thought he’d see again. Then again he never thought he’d see them again the first time.

He shows up to JJ pointing a gun at Pope and Kiara.

They’re going on about not getting paid.

It takes a few seconds but the gears in John Bs head are turning. He realizes just in time they’d been set up. They barely manage to escape the explosion and the next thing John B knows he’s waking up in a hospital.

“They sent our prints twenty minutes ago.” John B hears Pope say through the vent.

John B sighs. “Just give me a second and I can come up with a plan.”

“I can take the cops.” Kiara says.

“So can I.” JJ says.

Now’s a good a time as any.

“We went to school together.” John B blurts out.

Kiara looks at him in shock and John B can only assume JJ and Pope are shocked as well.

“Years ago. My last name’s Routledge.”

Recognition crosses Kiara’s face.

“So if you can trust me and give me a second, I can come up with a plan.” John B says.

Kiara nods.

“Okay. We’re with you.” Pope says.

“Okay.” JJ says, begrudgingly.

“Okay.” John B smiles. “JJ, I’m gonna need you to get me a phone.”

“This is gonna suck.” John B hears JJ say.

Suddenly there’s a retching sound and Pope yelps.

-

They regroup and Pope starts handing out passports.

“Or, we could get revenge.” John B says.

The three thieves look at him.

“You want to run a con on this guy?” Kiara asks.

“He does think we’re dead.” JJ says.

“I mean, I was just gonna send him a bunch of porn...” Pope says, shrugging. “But I’m down.”

“Me too.” Kiara says.

“He knows what we look like.” JJ states, arms crossed.

“Which is why we’ll need Sarah.” John B says, smiling.

“Who’s Sarah?” Kiara asks.


End file.
